


Disney Channel Dweebs™️

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Jyatt, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reddie, Texting, fack - Freeform, fackfanfic, fackfanfiction, finnandjack, finnandjackfanfiction, finnwolfhardxjackgrazer, finnxjack, itmovie - Freeform, itmoviereddie, jackgrazerxfinnwolfhard, jaedenandwyatt, strangerthingsfanfiction, text fic, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You know what we haven't done in a while?""What?""Make out while Wyatt cries to 80s music"In which the cast of IT and the cast of Stranger Things are in a group chat, and slightly obsessed with Disney Channel.
Relationships: Jack Dylan Grazer/Finn Wolfhard, Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell/Wyatt Oleff, Millie Bobby Brown/Sadie Sink, Millie Bobby Brown/Sadie Sink/Sophia Lilis, Millie Bobby Brown/Sophia Lillis, Sophia Lilis/Sadie Sink
Collections: Anonymous





	Disney Channel Dweebs™️

_Sophia added: Finn, Jack, Jaeden, Wyatt, Chosen, Jeremy, Millie, Noah, Gaten, and Caleb to the chat_

_Sophia named the chat: da squad_

**Sophia:**

what’s up bitches

**Finn:**

really Sophia it’s like 3am

**Sophia:**

actually Finnegan, it’s 8pm

**Finn:**

whatever it’s Sunday and we got skool tomorrow

**Jaeden:**

hey ladies

**Jaeden:**

Finn did you seriously just spell school like that

**Finn:**

yes bitch you got a problem with that?

**Jaeden:**

no sorry dad

**Millie:**

Finn is dad confirmed

**Finn:**

when did i agree to this

**Millie:**

you didn’t and that’s the beauty of it

**Caleb:**

dad

**Noah:**

dad

**Chosen:**

dad

**Finn:**

OKAY GUYS I GET IT IM DAD

**Gaten:**

dad

**Wyatt:**

dad

**Jeremy:**

dad

**Sophia:**

dad

**Jack:**

dad

**Finn:**

oh hey Jack

**Wyatt:**

OH SO YOU IGNORE ALL OF US CALLING YOU DAD AND GREET JACK I SEE HOW IT IS

**Sophia:**

i smell a gay

**Jack:**

what

**Finn:**

what

**Millie:**

she means Finn has a big gay crush on jacky boy

**Chosen:**

i ship it

**Jaeden:**

#fack

**Gaten:**

omg yes gaaaaaaaaay

**Jeremy:**

guys I’ve been saying this stuff since 5th grade why r u just agreeing now

**Noah:**

because this is the first time they’ve shown signs of gay love

**Finn:**

wtf u guys know I’m straight smh

**Jack:**

^^  
  


**Sophia:**

Okay sure

**Millie:**

whatever you need to tell yourselves

**Jack:**

I swear to the cheeseball lord above us all that I am a straight male

**Jaeden:**

You’re about as straight as Cece and Rocky

**Gaten:**

omg 2011 Disney references

**Finn:**

who tf are cece and rocky

**Jack:**

*gasp* omg bb how could you?!?!?

**Sophia:**

Cece and rocky are only the most gay “best friends” in history of ever from the one and only ‘shake it up’ running from 2010-2013

**Finn:**

did Disney sponsor you or something

**Sophia:**

no it’s just one of my fav Disney shows of all time

**Jack:**

^^

**Millie:**

^^  
  


**Gaten:**

^^  
  


**Chosen:**

^^  
  


**Noah:**

^^  
  


**Caleb:**

**^^  
  
**

**Jaeden:**

^^  
  


**Wyatt:**

^^  
  


**Jeremy:**

^^  
  


**Finn:**

okay you bitches I get it I’m dumb

**Jack:**

You’re not dumb bb you’re just not updated on ur Disney shows

**Sophia:**

okay but are we just gonna ignore the fact that Jack called Finn “bb” twice

**Millie:**

#fackislovefackislife

**Jaeden:**

my gaydar is ringing off the hook

**Gaten:**

Don’t only gay people have a gaydar

**Chosen:**

we all know Jaeden and Wyatt have been fucking since day one

**Gaten:**

we do?

**Jeremy:**

yeah it’s kinda obvious

**Noah:**

yeah bitch are you blind

**Wyatt:**

I was unaware of this

**Sophia:**

suuuuuuuuuuuure

**Wyatt:**

go to hell tbh

**Millie:**

was that a Dan Howell reference?

**Wyatt:**

maybe

**Jack:**

FUCK YOU NOAH

**Noah:**

WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO THIS TIME

**Jack:**

IDK I JUST DROPPED MY BACKPACK IN A DITCH AND INEEDED SOMEONE TO BLAME

**Millie:**

WHY ARE YOU WALKING AROUND WITH YOUR BACKPACK AT 8:08PM?!

**Jack:**

I WAS WALKING HOME FROM DOING HOMEWORK WITH FINN

**Chosen:**

“Doing homework”

**Finn:**

IT WAS FUCKING HOMEWORK AND NOTHING MORE

**Sophia:**

Finn go collect your man

**Jack:**

FINNEGAN COME COLLECT ME

**Finn:**

OMW BB

**Jeremy:**

^^  
bb

**Millie:**

Fack stop flirting u hoes

**Sophia:**

no don’t stop please continue

**Jack:**

shut up you sporks we’re not flirting

**Millie:**

did he just call us sporks?

**Sophia:**

I think he did.

**Jaeden:**

anywaaaaaay

**Jaeden:**

was Jack collected yet

**Jack:**

I have been collected and have successfully completed my journey home thank you

**Finn:**

With help from me, of course.

_Wyatt named this chat: FACK IS REAL_

_Finn named this chat: stfu hoe_

_Wyatt named this chat: make me bitch_

_Jeremy named this chat: stop fighting guys_

_Jeremy named this chat: but fack is real tbh_

_Jack named this chat: fuck all of you_

**Millie:**

Jack watch your language you hoe ****

**Jack:**

why are you yelling at me for my language when this whole group chat is literally just people swearing in all caps

**Chosen:**

FUCK HE HAS A POINT

**Jack:**

^^  
  


**Jaeden:**

guys it’s almost 9pm i gtg sooooon

**Finn:**

sorry Jaeden but why the fuck are you going to bed so early

**Jaeden:**

Because some of us want to be well rested to get a proper education tomorrow

**Jack:**

Since when do you care about a proper education

**Jaeden:**

listen you fuckers I want to sleep

**Millie:**

I can almost see it

**Jack:**

what

**Millie:**

that dream I’m dreaming ****

**Sophia:**

But there’s a voice inside my head saying

**Jack:**

You’ll never reach it

**Finn:**

what is happening

**Jaeden:**

Every step I’m taking

**Wyatt:**

Every move I make feels

**Noah:**

Lost with no direction

**Gaten:**

My faith is shaking

**Finn:**

What. Is. Happening.

**Jeremy:**

But I gotta keep trying

**Chosen:**

Gotta keep my head held high

**Millie:**

THERE’S ALWAYS GONNA BE ANOTHER MOUNTAIN

**Sophia:**

I’M ALWAYS GONNA WANNA MAKE IT MOVE

**Finn:**

Wait.

**Finn:**

Is this that fucking Hannah Montana song

**Jack:**

IT’S ALWAYS GONNA BE AN UPHILL BATTLE

**Jaeden:**

SOMETIMES IM GONNA HAVE TO LOSE

**Wyatt:**

IT AIN’T ABOUT HOW FAST I GET THERE

**Noah:**

IT AIN’T ABOUT WHAT’S WAITING ON THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIDE

**Gaten:**

ITS THE CLIIIIIIIIIIMB

**Finn:**

So it was that fucking Hannah Montana song

**Jack:**

Yes it was Finnegan

**Millie:**

Why did we even do that

**Sophia:**

idk you started it

_Sophia named the chat: Disney Channel Dweebs™️_

**Finn:**

I’ve seen maybe one Disney channel movie tops

**Sophia:**

I was referring to the rest of us you slut

**Jack:**

why is he a slut

**Sophia:**

why aren’t you

**Jack:**

Oh trust me I am ;)

**Finn:**

Are you flirting with other women?

**Jack:**

no baby I would never

**Wyatt:**

Figgity figgity fack is real

**Jaeden:**

Listen you hoes, as much as I love fack I really must sleep

**Millie:**

whatever lameooooooooo

**Jaeden:**

gn

**Millie:**

gn

**Sophia:**

gn

**Finn:**

gn

**Wyatt:**

gn

**Jack:**

gn

**Caleb:**

gn

**Chosen:**

gn

**Jeremy:**

gn

**Noah:**

gn

**Gaten:**

gn

**Jack:**

*whispers* Disney Channel Dweebs™️ out.


End file.
